User blog:Swimswimfruit/Marimo Vs Venator
Venator: My fists and your swords are fated to clash, I'm sure of it. However, not like this! You're... Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Would you all shut up about it already? *Marimo looks into Venator's eyes and releases his killing intent *Sweat can be seen running down on Venator's face as he sees eight blades stabbed into his body, all of them in vital points *Venator instantly reacts and jumps away, only to realize that Marimo hasn't moved an inch Venator:*nervous smile*So that was only...your killing intent? *Marimo takes a relaxed pose and looks at Venator Marimo: I don't care if you're a good guy or not. This is a battlefield. You don't show mercy for your opponent here. The battlefield is a place where, when you see your opponent with his back turned, you strike. Venator: That's really harsh...but I guess you're right. *Venator tightly closes his right fist, places his left palm in front of his body and slightly crouches Venator:*piercing look*Let me tell you one last thing. I'm gonna go all out from the very beginning. Be prepared. Marimo:*arrogant smile*Do you really think you could catch me unpre... *Venator closes the distance between him and Marimo at a speed the human eye can't keep up with Venator: PREY! *Venator smashes his right fist in Marimo's forehead with all of his strength, releasing a shockwave with his technique, "The Hunt" *The shockwave is so great that everything behind Marimo in an area of 500 meters is turned into dust *Venator looks at Marimo, not knowing what to make of what just happened Venator:*sharp look*not absurb or stupid to say I've defeated him with one strike...yet, this is one of my strongest techniques and it hit him directly. Combined with his condition...this fight might be over. *Marimo calmly grabs Venator's right arm and moves it away from his face *The Demon Swordsman smiles as blood is running down on his face from his forehead Marimo:*arrogant smile*My natural durability, my Haki and my Devil Fruit powers...your fist managed to break through all of them... *Venator starts feeling pressure on his entire body as Marimo released his Devil Fruit powers Marimo:*demonic smile*The only other person who could do this before was Richard...if your fists remind me of him...you're fucked. *Venator frees himself from Marimo's grip, then he jumps away from the Demon Swordsman Venator:*nervous smile*can still fight...he can definitely still fight! *Despite keeping his eyes on his him, Marimo disappears before Venator's eyes *Venator opens his eyes and mouth wide in surprise as he feels a monstrous presence behind him Marimo: DEMON'S DECAPITATION!! *Marimo swings all of his eight short swords in a line, all of them aiming for Venator's neck *Venator plants his feet into the ground and ducks, dodging the deadly blades in the very last moment *He then lifts his right foot and spins his entire body using only his left leg Venator: PIERCE!! *Venator kicks Marimo in the stomach with his right foot, releasing a shockwave so strong that a normal person would be split in half *Marimo can be seen grinding his teeth, but smiling *Two of his swords can be seen spinning in the air as Venator notices that Marimo caught the attack with his left hand *Marimo drags Venator closer to him and points the sword in his right hand at the sky Marimo: ENERUGI ENERUGI: ENERGY IMPERIAL BLADE!! *Marimo gathers an insane amount of energy around his sword, creating a large and solid blade Marimo: IMPERIAL DEMON'S BURIAL!! *Marimo swings his sword down with all of his strength *Venator smiles, without knowing himself why he feels this incredible excitement *The whole area surrounding the two of them gets covered in a cloud of dust as a shockwave released into the ground shakes the entire island *After a few seconds, Venator can be seen jumping out of the cloud of dust with his black coat mostly destroyed and a relatively big cut on his left shoulder Venator:*smiles*I didn't release that shockwave in time...he would've cut off my entire left arm. This guy...his condition doesn't even matter...he's a freaking monster! *As the dust clears, Marimo can be seen on the ground, in his usual Hachitoryu stance *He sudedenly opens his eyes wide and releases two jets of energy that send him flying at Venator at a speed that makes him look like a line flying through the air Marimo: DEMON'S TWISTED REALITY! *Marimo stops once he reaches Venator and swings the sword in his right hand down while also swinging the sword in his left hand upwards *Venator coats both his arms with "Busoshoku: Koka" and blocks the first two strikes, but Marimo keeps repeating the same attack until his swords finally sink into Venator's flesh Marimo:*calm, demonic look*''Ignite...'' *Venator opens his eyes wide in surprise as the whole sky gets filled with flames Marimo: FIRE DEMON'S PHOENIX!! *A few seconds after, Venator can be seen crashing into ground violently, however, on his feet *His sleeves have been completely burned, but overall, he didn't sustain any serious injuries *Marimo lands on the ground next to him immediately after *As Venator tries to catch his breath, Marimo prepares to launch himself forward for the next attack *However, for a split second, Marimo loses his balance *Venator notices this and takes advantage, being able to finally be the one to attack first *The martial artist quickly closes the distance between him and Marimo, but before he could strike, he notices that Marimo, instead of being focused on counterattacking, is focused on defending Venator:*piercing look*''Blurr!'' *Marimo opens his eyes wide in surprise as all he can see is a blurr *His entire body shakes in pain as Venator relesease a shockwave from every inch of his body Venator: Buzz! *Venator smashes his palm into Marimo's chest, releasing a shockwave that shakes all of the Demon Swordsman's bones and organs Venator:*piercing look*''Drill!'' *Venator rotates his palm slowly, twisting the air around his right arm with it *All of a sudden, Marimo is blown away, together with everything else that was in front of Venator *Marimo crashes into multiple blocks until he finally stops into a huge one, almost one kilometer away from the place where he was *Venator stands tall and starts panting, then he looks at his right arm, which was shaking Venator: consecutive strikes is my current limit, huh? If I performed a fourth one just one, my bones and muscle would've been busted. No wonder...I still don't have that much experience as a figther. *Venator looks in the direction where he sent Marimo flying, then he starts walking slowly towards that location *However, he stops all of a sudden as he sees a sea of flames coming at him Marimo: FIRE DEMON'S RAGE!! *Venator covers his entire body with "Busoshoku: Koka", protecting himself *Suddenly, he catches a glimpse of a silhouette with the corner of his eye and instantly punches in that direction, releasing a shockwave that creates a huge hole in the walls of flames *Venator opens his eyes wide in surprise as he notices that what he hit was a simple block of concrete *A black silhouette, looking like a shadow, with red eyes appears behind Venator *White sparks can be seen as the swords of the shadow get covered in electricity Marimo: LIGHTNING DEMON'S FANGS! *A huge lightning strike can be seen from across the entire battlefield *The area covered in the sea of flames explodes, the flames, as well as multiple blocks of concrete being blown away in all directions *One second later, Venator can be seen jumping out of the explosion with several cuts and burn marks all over his body *Immediately after, Marimo also comes out, with a large wound on his chest from the previous hits taken from Venator *Venator keeps running, with Marimo quickly following him from behind Venator:*worried look*right arm is not ready to go just yet, I need to buy a little more time! *Sweat can be seen running down on Venator's face as Marimo appears in front of him, violently swinging his swords that are covered in electricity Marimo: LIGHTNING DEMON'S ROAR!! *Marimo starts swinging his swords like crazy, releasing hundreds, maybe thousands of lightning slashes at Venator Venator:*grinds his teeth*gotta use it or I'm dead! *Venator gets slashed and electrocuted multiple times by Marimo's slashes Venator:*determined look*''BLURR!!'' *Venator uses his strongest "The Hunt" technique once again, stunning Marimo with the powerful shockwave *Then, he launches himself forward and aims his right foot at Marimo's face Venator: SPEAR! *To Venator's surprise, Marimo ducks in the very last moment, dodging the attack Venator:*shocked*Blurr...couldn't stop him? Marimo:*arrogant look*You should consider yourself lucky that technique worked on me two times... *Venator grinds his teeth and spins his entire body in the air at an incredible speed Venator: BLADE!! *Venator strikes again with his right leg, this time from the side *The force behind his attack is so great that Marimo is blown away, despite blocking with both his arms *As Marimo is flying through the air, Venator appears above him, with his right foot pointed at the sky Venator: CRASH! *Venator dropkicks Marimo with all of his strength, releasing a shockwave so strong that the entire island shakes for around 10 seconds *The martial artist then lands on the ground, hopping on one leg Venator:*panting*my right arm and right leg are busted up now... *Venator waits for a few seconds, expecting Marimo to come at him any moment, however, that doesn't happen Venator: isn't he coming? Could he possibly be...? No, he can't be dead just yet. *After the dust clears, Venator nervously walks to the crater his kick created to check if Marimo's body is lying there *To his surprise, he doesn't find Marimo, but instead, he finds a large hole in the ground Venator:*sharp look*he went beneath? Why though? Is he trying to run away? It's not like him at all, but in his condition... *Venator jumps through the hole, only to hear some noise behind him *He quickly turns around and takes a fighting pose, only to be left with a shocked look on his face Venator: Wh-wh-what... *Venator looks at Marimo, who was sitting at a table in front of him, eating all sorts of food Venator:*shocked face fault*WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Marimo:*while eating*When you kicked me, I smelled something good coming from underneath me, so I checked what it was. Who would've thought this is where their kitchen was? Venator: How can you take a meal in the middle of a battle?! Marimo: Give me a break! I haven't eaten anything in 10 freaking days! Venator: But I'm sure Owari brought you some food. Marimo:*annoyed face fault*That shit looked nasty. Plus, it was from my enemy. Venator:*nervous look*don't really...I don't really know what to do. Should I just attack him or should I let him finish first? No...I definitely have to attack! Just like he said, this is a battlefield! This isn't a place for mercy! Marimo: Hey, take a seat. We got plenty of time. *The scene cuts to Marimo and Venator eating together Venator:*shocked face fault and spitting his drink*DID I END UP JOINING HIM?!?! *As he finishes his food, Marimo leans back and relaxes Marimo:*smiles*You know, you're not cut out for this at all. Venator: Huh? Marimo: You're not a bad guy, that's all I'm trying to say. If Owari was my opponent instead of you, I wouldn't have stopped fighting until either one of us was dead. Venator: Does that mean you're not taking me seriously? Marimo:*smiles*As a bad guy? Not at all. As an opponent, sure. You're pretty damn strong. However, you must've realized by now... Venator: Realize what? Marimo:*piercing look*That I'm way out of your league. Venator:*sharp look*... Marimo: I don't want to disrespect you, but it would be better if you just stepped down before getting killed. However...that's not like you, is it? Venator:*shadowed eyes*You're saying all this because you noticed...right? Marimo:*looks away*Yeah, your right arm and leg are busted. You won't be able to use them for hours unless you plan to sacrifice them for one last attack. Venator:*smiles*I guess this is what the eyes of an experienced fighter like you can see. It's just as you said though...this isn't like me... *Venator moves the plates away, then he gets up Venator: This was enjoyable in a weird way, despite being in the middle of a battle. We have a fight to finish though. Marimo:*piercing look*If we go on, one of us must... Venator:*piercing look*...die? Yeah, I know that already. Marimo:*demonic look*You won't be able to see your family ever again. *Venator bites his lower lip, then he smiles Venator:*smiles*That's only if you win. Plus, even if I lose, I'll see them in the afterlife. *Marimo smiles, then he grabs a drink and finishes it in two seconds Marimo:*smiles*Shall we begin then? Venator:*smiles*Oh, but I've already started. *Marimo looks a bit surprised as a black and orange flame lights around Venator Venator: PANTHEON! ARES! Marimo:*large smile*SO YOU STILL HAVE SOME FIGHT LEFT IN YOU! *The whole area where the kitchen was gets blown by a strong shockwave *A huge pillar of black flames erupts from the ground with Marimo emerging from the middle of it *At some distance from him, Venator can be seen with his Pantheon flame burning mighty, a flame that Owari gave him as a git and a power up, to face Marimo. *He punches with both his fists forward, releasing a wave of orange and black flames Venator: BULL!! *Everything in the path of Venator's attack is torn into pieces Marimo:*grins*while using Pantheon, he can use his "The Hunt" techniques without receiving any damage to his body? *As Marimo takes a special stance with his swords which are covered in black flames, the entire island starts shaking Marimo:*grins*TIME TO LET YOU HAVE A TASTE OF MY POWER! JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *Marimo violently swings all of his swords, releasing a dragon-shaped black slash that immediately splits Venator's shockwave in two Venator:*smiles*So this is the legendary technique I've heard so much about! *Venator concentrates the orange and black flames around his palms, then he jumps forward and grabs the Kokuryuha slash between his palms, aiming to crush it Venator: PRESSURE! *Venator releases multiple shockwaves from his palms, however, none of them seem to be strong enough to break Marimo's slash *Morever, Marimo starts smiling as Kokuryuha slides between Venator's palms and starts cutting into the martial artist's flesh Venator:*nervous smile*kidding, right? Just how strong is his attack? *Having no other way of surviving, Venator focuses all his flames into his feet, then he blitz away from the path of Kokuryuha *The dragon-shaped slash continues to advance through the island, splitting in half everything in its away, only stopping once it reaches the sea *Simultaneously, Marimo and Venator jump high in the air, fighting above everyone else *Marimo's swords burst with black flames, normal flames and electricity while Venator's orange and black flames are burning like they never did before *At the exact same time, the two launch their own attacks LIGHTNING FIRE GOD DEMON'S TREASURED BLADE!! ONE! POINT! BLURR! *Marimo swings all of his swords at once, releasing an enormous slash formed with black and normal flames, as well as electricity *On the other hand, Venator punches forward with all of his strength, focusing his "Blurr" technique into a single point *The two attacks clash head on, the explosion being so big that it covers the entire sky above the island *The great force of the clash can be seen on the island as well since the ground is breaking from Venator's shockwave while some pieces of the platform get slashed into pieces *As the great devastation left by the explosion clears, both fighters can be seen falling slowly towards the island, having used most of their power *Venator's Pantheon flame is starting to fade away while Marimo's black flames are gathering around his right arm Venator:*smiles*this is the level of the strongest man in the world? I'm glad I was able to keep up with him this far... *Marimo releases tiny jets of energy in order to bring himself below Venator Marimo:*demonic look*way, Last Kokuryuha will be fired towards the sky instead of the island. *Venator slowly closes his eyes as only a little orange and black flame remains lit around him *At the same time, Marimo slowly moves his right arm, ready to fire his strongest slash Venator:*smiles*he fires that, it will all be over. I won't be working under Owari anymore...and...I...I won't be able to see my family again. I came here prepared for that though, didn't I? I knew who Owari wanted me to fight against. I knew the odds were against me from the very beginning. His condition didn't even matter, the difference was too great to begin with. *Venator laughs silently for a few seconds as his orange and black flame starts to burn a bit stronger Venator:*determined smile*might not have much strength left, but I'm still alive! *As Venator opens his eyes wide, his Pantheon flame starts burning even stronger than before Venator: AND AS LONG AS I'M STILL ALIVE, I WILL ENJOY MORE OF THIS BATTLE! *Venator kicks the air with both feet, launching himself at Marimo at an insane speed *Before Marimo could swing his right arm, Venator crashes with his entire body into the Demon Swordsman, sending both of them flying into the ground like a bullet *While being on top of Marimo, Venator starts punching him mercilessly Venator:*smiles*sheathed all of his swords in order to perform that technique! This is my chance! I can beat him now! *With each punch, Venator releases a stronger shockwave Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Idiot. *All of a sudden, Venator is left with an empty look on his face as blood sprays down on Marimo's chest and face *Venator looks down at his stomach and chest, which have been split up in two *Then, the martial artist takes a look at Marimo's right arm, which was still covered in black flames Venator:*empty look*cut me...with his bare hand? *The Pantheon flame disappears as Venator's strength fades away because of the massive bloodloss *Venator falls on the ground on his left shoulder as his consciousness starts to fade away *Marimo slowly gets up and starts clearing himself up while looking at the defeated Venator Marimo:*demonic look*This is why the battlefield is both a beautiful and an ugly place. The emotions you had while fighting me were something you won't get to feel in any other place than on the battlefield. However, the end of a fight is always like this. *Marimo turns with his back at Venator and starts walking away Marimo:*with his back turned*The winner is the one walking away, while the loser remains on the ground. Category:Blog posts